Una fría sensación
by Shinigamishuojo
Summary: Hay rumores sobre un posible noviazgo entre dos grandes Técnicos.¿Cómo reaccionaran ante esto sus Armas?.
1. Cargo de errores

**Cargo de errores.**

**Soul Eater Pov:**

_-Oye ¿Lo has oído?-._

_-¿Qué cosa? ¡Ah! ¿Te refieres a esos rumores?-._

_-¿Cuáles?-Pregunta otra chica._

_-Esos sobre el romance de Maka Albarn y Death the Kid-._

Eso último llamo la atención de cierto albino que se encontraba cerca.

_-¡¿Eh?!¿En serio?-._

_-Bueno, son solo rumores no te lo tomes muy enserio-._

_-¡Pero es cierto! Últimamente se los han visto juntos en Death City-._

_-Eso no lo sabía. Tal vez si estén saliendo-._

_-La hija de una Death Scyte y antigua Meister está junto con el hijo de Shinigami-sama y su sucesor en el futuro, es buena pareja-._

_-¡La pareja perfecta! ¡Que envidia!-._

Soul tenía una fea sensación, no sabia que era pero, realmente no le gustaba.

Se estaba por ir hasta que algo le volvió a llamar la atención.

_-¿Y Soul?-._

_-Oh, por favor. ¿Soul? Es un creido que le encanta hacer sufrir a la pobre Maka. En cambio Kid es un caballero (aun con esa obsesión por la simetría-._

_-Si, entre Soul o Kid obviamente la mejor opción es Kid-._

_-Ya. Ya. No es para tanto, groseras. Vámonos o llegaremos tarde-._

Mientra el grupo de chicas se iba, el albino se quedo parado pensando en lo que había oído.

-¿Maka y…Kid?-Susurro inconcientemente.

De la nada aparece Black Star para darle uno de sus bruscos saludos.

-¡Hola, Soul!-Le grita alegremente causándole un susto a su amigo.

-Buenos días, Soul-kun. Perdona.

-Tsu-Tsubaki, Black Star, hola.

Cuando se estaban dirigiendo a clases, el peliazul empieza a charlar.

-Oye, Soul. ¿Qué estabas diciendo antes?¿Maka y Kid?-.

-Oh, eso.-Se deprime un poco al recordarlo e intenta disimularlo-No lo sé. Había unas chicas hablando de eso sobre unos rumores o algo así-.

-¿Los rumores _KidxMaka_?-Intervino Tsubaki- He oído de ellos, las chicas hablan mucho de eso últimamente-

-¿En serio? Entonces ¿Sabes de que tratan?-.

-Bueno, dicen que están saliendo, ya que hace un tiempo los vieron a los dos solos como en una cita y desde entonces los han visto juntos repetidas veces.-

-Entonces es eso-Comento su compañero sin darle importancia-.

-Si, pero los rumores han ido aumentando y diciendo cosas como que sus hay un matrimonio arreglado por sus padres, que los han visto besarse o que incluso ya lo han _hecho…-_

-¿¡De donde sacan eso?!- Exclama Soul colorado y nervioso-.

-Lo sé, pero es lo que dicen. Recuerdo que dijieron que el martes pasado los vieron en el centro comercial-.

El chico guadaña se detuvo. Estaba tan inmóvil como una estatua, lo cual extraño a sus amigos.

-¿Qué pasa?-.

-Es que… ese día Maka fue al centro comercial-

-¡¿En serio?!- Se dirige a su compañera-Tsubaki, dinos más-.

-Bueno…Dicen que estuvieron juntos la tarde del día antes del último examen-

-Dijo que iba ha estudiar con un amigo-.

-¿La mañana del domingo?-.

-Se fue a pasear-.

-El jueves los vieron en la tienda "_Little Murder"-._

-Dijo que aprovecharía las ofertas de esa tienda-.

-¿El viernes a la salida de la escuela?-.

-Tenía asuntos que atender-.

-¿El sábado a la noche?-.

-Se fue pero, no me di cuenta hasta que volvió-

-Ese día la vieron irse a casa de Kid-kun-.

-¿¡Qué?!-.

-¿Cómo no te diste cuenta que no estaba hasta que volvió?-Inquirió Black Star.

-Oh, estaba haciendo unos asuntos personales- Mintió.

Lo que en realidad hizo ese día fue escuchar música, leer manga y jugar videojuegos sin necesidad de salir de su cuarto.

-Como sea, aunque ella si haya salido eso no significa que Kid también-Opino el de pelo azul-.

-Cierto-.

Esas palabras no lograron alentar mucho a Soul quien se encontraba más preocupado que antes.

* * *

Al entrar al salón vieron a las hermanas Thompson en sus respectivos lugares. Las saludan y toman asiento cerca de ellas.

-Nee, Liz, Patty. ¿Han oído sobre eso de _KidxMaka_?-Al ver que no sabían de que hablaba se los explica-Dicen que los han visto saliendo juntos. Al parecer, Maka si ha estado en esos sitios-.

-¿¡En serio!?-Respondió la menor como si fuera una niña pequeña-.

Le asintió con la cabeza. Acto les pregunto donde estaba Kid como se lo hicieron a Soul; en todas dijeron que no estaba por alguna razón. Mejor dicho era Patty quien respondía, su hermana no les estaba prestando atención estaba absorta en sus propios pensamientos.

En cuanto le preguntaron sobre al salir de clases el viernes ella respondió que se había ido con Maka.

-¿¡En serio?!-Exclamo aturdido el albino.

-Sip. Es más, al día siguiente cuando onee-chan y yo volvimos a casa de ir de compras, ellos dos estaban allí. Aun que Maka se fue enseguida.

Al oír eso Soul se encontraba aturdido. No sabia como reaccionar, tenia los ojos bien abiertos y tenía un nudo en la garganta pero intentaba disimularlo lo suficiente para que no se notara.

-¿Qué hacía ella allí?-.

-Se encontraron en el camino y Kid la invito a tomar algo o eso nos dijeron. ¿Verdad onee-chan?…¿Onee-chan?-.

Al notar la supuesta ausencia de su hermana se empieza a preocupar. Le sacude suavemente el brazo logrando que desvíe la mirada de la mesa.

-¿Eh? Oh, disculpen. Pensaba en mis cosas y no les hice caso-.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Pregunta gentilmente Tsubaki-.

-Si, no es nada, no te preocupes-.

-Bueno, cambiando de tema. ¿Irán a la fiesta de aniversario del Shibusen?-.

-Cierto, es pronto-.

El de pelo blanco hace una mueca demostrando que no tiene la intención se ir.

-Después de que despertara el Kishin la última ves, no me dan ganas-.

-Cierto. Con ese argumento no tengo ganas tampoco-.

-Bueno, fuimos nosotros los que tuvimos que luchar para que no pasara…-Se dirige a su compañero- ¿Y tu, Black Star, vas a ir?-.

-¡Claro!- Sonaba tan seguro y orgulloso como siempre-¡Yo soy el grandioso Black Star-sama, quien superara a los dioses!¡Sin mi no hay fiesta!-Se echa a reír.

-La fiesta no es tuya. ¿No lo entendiste con la pelea de Kid el año pasado?-.

-¡Yo voy a ir porque el buffet es grandioso!-Levanta su brazo derecho con entusiasmo la menor Thompson-.

-¡Hoaa!¡Es un gran punto!-.

Ambos se echan a reír mientras, sus amigos los ven sin poder creerlo.

* * *

Faltaba poco para que tocara la campana cuando se escucharon pasos apurados dirigiéndose al salón. Entonces Kid y Maka entran al mismo tiempo que suena la campana.

Mientras se dirigían a sus lugares algunas chicas rumoreaban entre si sobre esto y los otros lo ignoraban.

El compañero de la chica que acababa de entrar se encontraba nervioso y algo aterrado tratando de pensar por que estaban juntos. Antes de poder preguntárselo entra el profesor Stein para empezar la clase.

Durante el resto del día Soul se la paso observando a su compañera más de lo normal y con atención. Noto que ella y el hijo de Shinigami-sama pasaban mucho tiempo junto, en el almuerzo, los ratos libres y antes de empezar una clase.

Una vez hubo terminadas las clases, ellos son se encontraban en los pasillos. Entonces la rubia toma otra ruta.

-Disculpa, Soul. Voy a salir con un amigo.-Va a paso apresurado-Hay comida en la heladera pero, llegare para la cena-.

Su compañero la miraba irse-_¿Un amigo?¡¿Kid?!-_ No supo por qué pero le pregunto desanimado a su compañera –Estas muy ansiosa de ir ¿no?-

Se quedo congelado y algo le dolió internamente cuando ella se dirigió a él para responderle.

-¡Si!-Estaba sonriendo y con algo de rubor-Bye-Bye-Se volteo y siguió su camino.

Sigui petrificado por unos minutos y luego siguió su camino.

* * *

En su trayecto, al doblar una esquina, encontró a Kim apoyada contra la pared cerca de las maquinas de comida y bebida.

-Hola Kim-.

-Hola Soul-Señala una de las maquinas-¿Quieres tomar algo?-Le afirman con un gesto- Tú invitas-

-_Tacaña-_Compra una bebida-Cómprate la tuya-

La chica le muestra una lata de gaseosa abierta y le da un sorbo.

-Era para que entendieras que no te la iba a pagar-.

-Todo el que te conoce lo sabe-

-Además, una lata de gaseosa gratis es bien aceptada- Sonríe alegremente-.

-_Bruja avara-_

-Así que Kid y Maka ¿Eh?-Mira su lata siempre pensé que tu y ella terminarían juntos-Toma un sorbo de su gaseosa.

Al oírlo casi se ahoga y escupe la bebida -¿¡Quée?!-.

-Por favor. No soy tonta. Siempre te preocupas por ella, te pones celoso por nada y hoy te has deprimido siempre que estaba con Kid-Mira el techo- La verdad, siempre pensé que serias su primer amor, su primer beso, su primer novio y como viven juntos no pasaría mucho para que fueras el de su primera ves-Toma otro trago.

-_¡Esta maldita bruja avara cada vez me enferma más!-_Pensó muy molesto.

-¿Y bien?-

-Hump-Cierra los ojos y desvía la mirada- Un chico tan cool como yo no se interesa en chicas planas como Maka-.

La chica aplasta la lata y él la mira extrañado-Eres un idiota…¿Sabes cual es el problema entre Maka y su padre?-.

-Bueno-Se empieza a preocupar-Su padre es un viejo pervertido que le fue infiel a su mujer y por eso Maka lo odia-.

-Te equivocas- Su tono era cortante y al albino no le gustaba lo que pasaba- Cuando era niña, ella amaba a su padre pero, al ver que era infiel…-.

-Lo odió-.

-No…Odio a todos los hombres-Respira hondo y se calma para hablarle en una forma más tranquila-Tan segura de que los hombres eran todos iguales: horrendos, infieles, una desgracia y no sé que mas; que al saber que eras su compañero me sorprendí. Fuiste el primer hombre que ella acepto y quiso conocer. En ese momento…Cuando la vi feliz a tu lado… me di cuenta-Lo mira fijamente- Que estaba enamorada de ti-.

Esas palabras lo sorprendieron más que otra cosa en ese día. Sentía una gran alegría pero, a su ves nerviosismo y vergüenza y no tardo en recordar lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¡No digas tonterías! Si es verdad, entonces ¿Por qué esta con…?

-Jí. Por tu culpa idiota. No la tratas como se debe. Siempre la hieres y la pones al limite cuando haces esas cosas con Blair…-.

-¡No es que yo quiera! ¿¡Sabes!?¡ Esa gata lo hace por su cuenta sin impórtale nadie más!-

-Quizá, pero no intentas detenerla o explicárselo a Maka. Además siempre dices que a los hombres solo les interesan las chicas con buen busto y con chicas planas como ella-.

-¡Puff! Es la verdad-.

La chica se lleva una mano a la cara.

-No entiendes nada-Se quita la mano y lo mira-Lo que te digo es que para ella fuiste el único hombre diferente a los demás. Pero al decirle eso, al estar con Blair y aun que, haya sido falso, ir con esa gata sólo por su atractivo le demuestras que eres de las personas que ella tanto odia y la haces sufrir mucho. Pero Kid en es todo un caballero con ella-.

El cuerpo del chico se llena de miedo y la mira fijamente con los ojos más grande casi inmóvil y temblando un poco. Al mirarlo Kim le tiene compasión. Se suaviza y se cubre la boca con el puño.

-Perdona-Tira la lata a la basura-Sólo digo que tienes que hacerte cargo de tus errores-Mira la pared-Si lo de ella y Kid es verdad, es porque después de todo lo que le has hecho…lo eligió a él envés de a ti- Lo mira compasiva- y es tu culpa.

Eso le llego a Soul como si le hubieran pegado un tiro en el corazón.

-Nosotras no somos un juego, Soul-Se iba por el pasillo-Dependiendo de cómo nos traten, elegimos al que lo haga mejor. Debiste darte cuenta antes-.

El chico estaba atónito, pálido y con una cara que mostraba una mezcla de miedo, preocupación y arrepentimiento. Puso su mano en el pecho. Casi se cae tratando de voltear para ver por la ventana del pasillo.

-Maka…Tú…¿Me amabas? Y ¿Te perdí?-Mira al suelo-Sí-Caen lagrimas-Perdí contra él-.

* * *

**Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Este es el primer fic que subo, es uno que escribe hace tiempo y finalmente decidí publicar. Gracias.**


	2. Sólo éso

**Solo éso.**

**Liz Thompson Pov.**

Dentro del Class Room, las hermanas Thompson estaban en sus lugares ojeando una revista de moda.

-¡Oh! Mira, Onee-chan -Señala una de las fotos de la revista-Esta camisa es fabulosa-.

-Cierto. Y ahora –Cambia a otra página y señala diferentes fotos- imagínala con esta pollera y estas botas-.

-¡Sería fabuloso! Mi turno. –Mira la revista- ¡Oh!- Señala con el dedo- Este sombrero, esta campera y estos pantalones-.

-Sí. –Observa con más atención y vuelve a señalar- Esos pantalones van con este cinturón y esta camisa-.

Patty tenía los ojos bien abiertos, estaba maravillada por el talento en la moda de su hermana; al darse cuenta de eso la mayor no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa orgullosa. Inmediatamente algo la llama la atención de la menor. Sacude bruscamente a su hermana y le señala otra foto.

-¡Mira, mira! Este vestido te quedaría precioso- La mayor lo mira no muy convencida, lo cual la ofende un poco-¡En serio! Si Kid te lo viera puesto diría lo mismo-.

Al oírlo se sonrojo inmediatamente y clavo su mirada en la revista. _-¿P-Podría ser posible?-._ Con solo pensar en la posibilidad se le formo una dulce y tierna sonrisa, la cual fue captada por Patty quien se limito a reír picadamente haciendo enojar a la otra. Antes de poder gritarle se dan cuenta de que Soul, Black Star y Tsubaki entran al aula.

Una ves se saludan y los otros tres se colocan en sus sitios, el de pelo azul les pregunta.

-Nee, Liz, Patty. ¿Han oído eso de _Kidxmaka_?- Ellas lo miran sin entender- Dicen que los han visto saliendo juntos. Al parecer, Maka si ha estado en esos sitios-

Ellos continuaban con su conversación, mientras que Liz desvío la mirada, recordando lo ocurrido el otro día.

_**Flash Back**_

Era un sábado en la noche cuando las hermanos Thompson volvían a su casa. Estaban comentando y riendo sobre la película que fueron a ver.

Al entrar escucharon lo que parecía ser la vos de su usuario detrás de la puerta que daba al comedor. Liz abre la puerta para poder agradecerle por las entradas para el cine.

-Ya volvimos, Kid. Muchas gracias por las…-En ese instante se detiene y su sonrisa se borra-.

Su hermanita sin entender asoma la cabeza. Ve al chico de pelo negro con tres rayas blancas sentado y a su lado a una joven rubia de ojos verdes.

-¡Oh!¡Maka!¿Qué haces aquí?-

La joven se puso nerviosa como si no supiera que decir. En ese momento el chico que se encontraba a su lado se le adelanta.

-Salí a hacer unas compras, nos encontramos en el camino y la invite a tomar algo. Así de simple-.

-Ya veo. ¿Te quedaras a cenar?-.

-No, lo lamento, ahora tengo que volver-.

-¿¡Eh!?¡No!¡Quédate!-Le tironea del brazo de un modo infantil-.

-A mi también me gustaría que te quedaras un poco más- Liz quedo petrificada con ese comentario-.

-Lo lamento, me tengo que ir o si no Soul se preocupara-.

-Es verdad. Es una lastima.-Su compañera agita como loca a la invitada en forma de puchero- Ya déjala…Nos visitara pronto ¿Verdad?-.

Maka asiente con la cabeza y Thompson más cercana a ella en ese momento se le abalanza alegremente.

-Dios. Patty pareces una niña-.

-La verdad no me molesta. Bueno limpiare las tasas y me voy-.

-Te ayudo- Se ofreció Kid-.

Con unos rápidos movimientos Liz recoge todo y como si fuera la de siempre dice:

-Déjalo, lo haremos Patty y yo. Sería descortés que las visitas limpiaran-.

-Bueno, en ese caso me voy-.

-Déjame acompañarte-Se ofrece el chico Shinigami, dejando a sus armas solas-.

-Ne-ne, onee-chan. Desde que entraste tus ánimos desaparecieron ¿Está todo bien?-.

-Oh, no. No pasa nada malo-.

_**Fin del Flash Back.**_

Eso no era verdad. Aquel día cuando entro al comedor vio a ambos Técnicos demasiado juntos, sobre todo sus caras.

-_¿Qué estaban a punto de hacer? O ¿Acaso ya lo habrían…?-_ Fue sacada de sus pensamientos por su hermana-.

-…¿Onee-chan?-.

_-_¿Eh? Oh, disculpen. Pensaba en mis cosas y no les hice caso-.

Así vuelve a ocurrir la platica sobre la fiesta y la llegada tarde de ambos Técnicos.

La joven de pelo largo y rubio no paraba de pensar en lo ocurrido. Se encontraba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que antes de darse cuenta las clases terminaron.

-Este…¿Mandaron algo para hacer?- Pregunto cuando estaban en los pasillos-.

-¿En serio no prestaste nada de atención en todo el día?-La reprocho molesto su usuario-.

-Perdón. Prometo que no volverá a pasar-Se disculpo realmente apenada-.

Al ver que de verdad lo lamentaba dio un suspiro y le responde.

-Sólo tienes que leer las páginas 424; 546 y 666 y estarás bien-.

-¿En serio? Muchas gracias, Kid…-En ese momento se queda completamente paralizada y sus dos compañeros la ven sin comprender- Creo…Que deje el libro en el aula-.

Rápidamente se dirige a buscarlo, mientras Patty se ríe y Kid se lleva la mano a la cara sin poder creerlo. Pero una ves desaparece la chica se la quita para ver por donde se fue, poseía una mirada preocupada.

-Algo la tiene preocupada- Mira a su otra arma que parecía también darse cuenta-¿Ha pasado algo así antes?-.

-No lo sé-Hace una breve pausa- Antes de conocerte, cuando éramos comparadas con los demonios, teníamos que suprimir muchas emociones y actuar violentamente para olvidarlo todo. Pero, ahora no podemos hacerlo y no sabemos como hacerles frente-.

-¿Crees que algo grave le este pasando?-.

-¡Imposible!- Volvió a ser tan alegre como siempre-Si onee-chan tiene problemas iría con todo-Se echa a reír-.

-¡¿No dijiste que ya no podían hacerlo?!-Le grita furioso-.

-¿Oh?-Lo medita dos segundos y vuelve a reír- Entonces está en serios problemas-.

-¿¡Tanta gracia te da?!-.

* * *

Al entrar al Class Room, la joven se dirige a su asiento. Busca bajo la mesa, como suponía su libro estaba ahí. Una vez lo toma ve algo debajo de este, la revista que ojeaba esta mañana junto a su hermana. La toma y la abre en donde mostraba la foto de aquel vestido, recordando lo que le dijo la menor.-_No creo que en serio lo diga-._ Lacierra y se dirige a la puerta.

Sale del salón y no muy lejos de ella ve a un chico de ojos dorados, pelo negro con tres rayas blancas y traje que parecía estar esperándola.

-Le dije a Patty que se adelantara-Se adelanto a explicárselo-¿Te encuentras bien bien?¿Ocurre algo?- La mira seriamente-.

-¿Eh?¿A que te refieres?-.

-No actúas normalmente. Estas muy distraída y parece triste- Le sujeta los brazos con suavidad-¿Te paso algo?¿Te sentís mal?...¿¡Hay algo asimétrico?!-La chica le lanza una mirada que parecía rogar que eso último fuese una broma-¿Alguien te está haciendo daño? Si es así, dime quien y lo mato-.

No podía creerlo. Estaba sonrojada y con la boca un poco abierta.¿Tan preocupado estaba?¿Haría eso por ella?.

-No es nada, de verdad. Estoy distraída, pero ya se me pasara. Es como uno de esos bloqueos pasajeros. Si me pasara algo malo te lo diría-.

-¿En serio?-Lentamente la suelta y suspira-Menos mal-Se da vuelta-Bueno, volvamos-Se adelanta-.

Aun sonrojada, se queda mirándolo felizmente. Entonces decide llamarlo.

-Hey, Kid- Él voltea su cabeza- Gracias por preocuparte y también perdona-Le sonríe-.

Rápidamente, mira al frente de nuevo.

-Es normal. Tú eres mi Arma y yo tu Técnico ¿No? Somos compañeros y ya-.

¿Cómo era posible? Hace nada estaba realmente feliz por como se preocupaba su compañero por ella y ahora, con unas simples y pocas palabras, sentía que se caía a pedazos. ¿"Compañeros y ya"?¿La veía únicamente como su arma?¿No hay nada más?¿No hay esperanzas para la pobre Liz?.

-¿Qué pasa?-Ya se había adelantado mucho-Vamos-Continua.

-S-Si-Despierta de nuevo y lo sigue pero, manteniendo distancia-_¿Sólo éso? ja…Ya sabía que no era posible, no debí hacerme esperanzas-_Iban a salirle lagrimas pero, no fue así, ya que logro reprimirlas.

* * *

**Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**(Reverencia) Muchas gracias por los reviews.**


	3. Remediarlo

**Remediarlo.**

**Soul Eater Pov.**

En el departamento de Evans y Albarn, el joven albino se encontraba en el sillón de la sala esperando a su compañera. Según él, estaba tardando demasiado. Estaba realmente nervioso e impaciente, era la primera vez en su que le pasaba.

_-Aún no llega ¿Qué estará haciendo con Kid?¡Alto! Nunca lo menciono a Kid, sólo dijo que iría con un amigo. Pero ¿Quién más podría ser? ¿Y esa sonrisa?¿Ir con él le provoco tanta alegría?…¿Ir?¿A dónde?…_

Más y más se carcomía la cabeza pensando qué estaría haciendo su amiga, dónde y con quién. Accidentalmente recordó lo que aquel rumor que decía que lo habían _echo _y una, no muy deseada, imagen referente al tema le apareció en la cabeza. En menos de un segundo, su cara se volvió completamente roja, su cabeza estallo y quedo en shock.

Una pequeña gata con un gran sombrero de bruja entro en la casa cantando felizmente. Se detuvo al ver al ver al joven en el sillón. Inmediatamente una sonrisa picara apareció en su cara. Se transforma en una mujer con ropa muy provocativa.

-¡Soouul!-Se abalanza sobre él como siempre-.

Reacciona, estaba completamente rojo y con una hemorragia nasal intentarlo alejarla.

_Cuando haces esas cosas con Blair…_

Las palabras dichas por aquella bruja aparecen en su mente.

_Por eso eligió a Kid…_

En un arranque de ira, la tira bruscamente. La gata intenta levantarse adolorida y lo mira confusa.

-Todo esto es tu culpa. ¿Por qué tengo que sufrir yo?-Su tono se escucha cada vez más enojado-¿Por qué siempre me acosas sexualmente?¡Si no te hubiese conocido todo sería mejor!¡Gracias a ti, maldita gata lujuriosa, Maka piensa que soy como el resto y esta con otro!-.

-Ja…- No era de las que se enojan seguido pero, realmente se sentía ofendida-¿La culpa recae solamente en mí?.¿Quién es el que siempre la molesta y le dice "niña plana"?¿Algunas vez intentaste parar mi acoso o explicárselo? Es más, si sientes algo por ella ¿Por qué nunca se lo demostraste?-Lo señala-¡Tu tienes la culpar por nunca haber echo nada para que sea tuya! –

Por segunda vez en el día, palabras que le reflejaban la verdad lo atravesaron para dejarlo en un terrible estado de tristeza. Lentamente camina para atrás, choca con la pared y cae sentado al piso. Blair lo mira preocupada.

-¡Lo sé!-Parece que esta llorando de frustración- ¡Lo sé!…¡Mierda!-.

Realmente apenada se sienta a su lado. Lo rodea con los brazos, no de una forma pervertida sino amable y tierna para reconfortarlo.

-Soul, dime qué ocurre…-

* * *

Así le cuenta todo lo ocurrido ese día, los rumores _KidxMaka, _las probabilidadesde que sea verdad, la sonrisa de Maka y la conversación con Kim.

-Ya veo…-Le da una palmada en la espalda para animarlo- Aún no es tarde. Sólo hay que demostrarle lo que sientes.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Pues…-Se pone a pensar-¡Ya se!-Lo mira-¿Te acordas del regalo de su padre?…Bueno, la ropa que compre para mí con el dinero para su regalo y se lo dí…-

-¿¡Cómo!? ¡Maka lo sigue odiando por eso…!- Antes de poder regañarla lo interrumpen-.

-Bien, lo recordas. Mira, yo me encargo de ponérselo, me voy del departamento , ustedes lo _hacen _y listo. Ella sabrá lo que sientes-.

-¿¡Por qué todo el mundo piensa que soy ese tipo de persona!?- Realmente estaba rojo-.

-Si dices que los chicos cool como tú solo se fijan en las chicas de buenos cuerpos, claro que la gente pensara así de ti y te meterás en estos líos-Justo en el blanco-Entonces una cena romántica-.

-¿Eh?-No parecía convencido- No tenemos suficiente dinero ni tiempo para un restaurante lujoso ahora y , no se nada del amor por ser hombre pero, sé que pedir comida rápida no es muy buena idea-

-Entonces, tienes que hacerla tú-.

-Eh…¿Qué puedo cocinarle?-.

-La conoces mejor que yo, ya sabrás-Parecía hablaba en serio, Soul no tuvo más opción que suspirar y ponerse a cocinar-.

* * *

Lo que había decidido cocinar era pasta, un plato censillo pero, delicioso. No era conocido por ser un gran cocinero pero, tanto los fideos como la salsa tenían realmente buena pinta.

-¡Se ve realmente delicioso!-

-Gracias, es algo fácil para un chica tan cool como yo. Ahora sólo falta la música-.

-¿Le tocaras una canción?-Se la veía ilusionada-.

-¿Con que piano? Sólo pondré un disco y creo saber cual es perfecto-Se dirige a ver los CDs-.

Mientras miraba entre las opciones le llego un mensaje al celular. No sabía de quien era, pues no parecía tenerlo como contacto y el número no le sonaba. Lo abrió para ver que era. Al hacerlo quedo completamente petrificado y realmente pálido. Blair lo nota y algo no le gustaba. Antes de poder decir nada, aquel joven lanza su teléfono contra la pared y entra rápidamente a su cuarto.

La gata con habilidades mágicas estaba realmente confundida. ¿Qué había pasado? Se acerca al celular del chico y mira lo que había recibido. Ahora lo entendía. Lo borra y se queda a esperar en silencio a Maka como si nada hubiese pasado.

* * *

**Soul Eater no me pertenece ni sus personajes.**

**Muchas gracias por los Reviews **


	4. Paseo

**Compras.**

**Liz Thompson Pov.**

Las hermanas Thompson se encontraban en el comedor de su casa. La mayor estaba leyendo una revista y a su lado, la menor se encontraba dibujando una jirafa. La puerta se abre y el chico de ojos dorados se asoma.

-¡Hola Kid!-Dando un saludo infantil-¿Pasa algo?-.

-Nada en especial. Solo quería informarles que voy a salir a atender unos pequeños asuntos y no sé cuanto puedo tardar-.

-¡Oook!-Levanta un brazo al aire-.

-Bien-Liz esconde su cara en la revista para no verlo-.

-Bien, en ese caso me voy-Cierra la puerta tras él.

-Bye-Bye-.

* * *

-Nee, Patty-.

-¿Mmh?-.

-¿Y si salimos nosotras también?-.

-¿Ara?¿Por qué?-.

-Si vamos a ir a la fiesta del Shibusen tenemos que comprar vestidos-.

-¿Y los qué ya tenemos?-.

-Tontita-Se le forma una sonrisa picara- Las mujeres no pueden usar dos veces un vestido. Hay que comprarse uno nuevo para cada ocasión-.

-¡Ya veo!-Exclamo alegremente- Pero…¿Por qué no fuimos con Kid?-.

-Uno: él es un hombre y ellos no saben de moda. Dos: siempre hay que sorprenderlos con lo que nos vamos a poner. Tres:…-Tanto su tono como su mirada parecen decaídos- dijo que tenía asuntos que atender-.

-¿Onee-chan?- Tenía una mirada compasiva-.

Quería preguntarle que le pasaba pero, Liz reacciona de repente parándose en la mesa muy animada mientras exclama "¡A comprar se ha dicho!" con un brazo al aire. La menor ríe como niña, apoyando a su hermana.

* * *

De tienda en tienda buscando lo mejor que había, las compañeras del chico Shinigami recorrían Death City. La más infantil de ellas ya había encontrado todo lo que necesitaba en la novena tienda que visitaron, era la otra quien no podía encontrar nada.

Ojea el vestido de vuelta, suelta un suspiro, lo coloca donde estaba y sale del local seguida por su hermanita. Ya llevaba un largo rato y no encontraba lo que quería.

-No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué no compras uno?-.

-Es que ninguno me gusta-.

-Si todos eran lindos y te hubieran quedado bien-.

-Lo sé pero,…-.

-¿"Pero"?-.

-Ninguno se parece-.

-¿A qué?-.

Reacciona inmediatamente tapándose la boca con la mano._"¡Maldición!"_pensaba _"Se me escapo"_ por el rabillo del ojo mira a la chica que esperaba una respuesta "¿Qué hago? No puedo decirle la verdad" se sonroja.

-Ninguno se parece a…¿Qué cosa?-.

La miraba fijamente y con curiosidad, mientras que esta seguía con la boca tapada, los ojos cerrados con fuerza, sudando rápidamente y realmente colorada. Tenía una lucha mental sobre si decirle o no.

-¿Onee-chan?- Para aquella situación, la verdad era raro que no le importara la forma de la otra, sólo la respuesta que quería-.

Entonces Liz se aleja la mano de la boca de una manera brusca y toda roja, con los ojos bien abiertos, algo sudada y respirando con dificultad, la mira a los ojos con nerviosismo.

-¡Bien! Veras…-Ya no tiene problemas para respirar pero, sigue roja y desvía la mirada-L-La verdad…La verdad es que…-Para por unos momentos donde se muerde el labio cada ves más colorada- La verdad es que estoy buscando el vestido de la revista que dijiste que le gustaría a Kid, pero no hay nada parecido- Lo dice rápidamente-Se da vuelta y se tapa la cara-Es vergonzoso, no te rías-.

Patty no dice nada, solo abre un poco más los ojos, dándose cuenta de algo y acordándose de otra cosa.

Toma la muñeca de su hermana y empieza a correr arrastrándola consigo. Liz se quejo, le pregunto a dónde iban, le rogaba que la soltara, que tuviese cuidado por donde iba y con la gente, entre otras cosas pero, la menor la ignoraba, parecía realmente concentrada. Aun cuando llegaron a una tienda, no la soltó. Miraba para todas direcciones, yendo de un lado a otro. Cuando parece que finalmente encontró algo, suelta a su hermana quien cae se cola al suelo por el cansancio.

-Dios,Patty- Decía mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento-.

-Onee-chan-Aparece por detrás, asustándola-.

-Pa-Patty-Dice algo llorosa-No debes asustar a tu queridísima onee-sama de ese modo-.

-Mira,mira-Le extiende un vestido-.

-¡Que precioso!-Lo agarra-¿Lo vas a usar en lugar del otro?-.

-Nop. Lo usaras tú.-La señala con una sonrisa-Ese vestido es más hermoso, te quedara mejor y la gustara más a Kid-.

-¿Lo crees?-Se sonroja levemente-.

-¡Yes!-.

Mira la prenda de nuevo, suelta una tierna sonrisa, se para y se dirige a la caja.

* * *

Ya estaba oscureciendo e iban camino a casa.

-Onee-chan.¿Por qué te gusta Kid?-.  
-P-Pa-Patty-Su cara volvía a estar roja-.

-Ya lo sé, es algo obvio-.

-N-No me refiero a eso…-

-¿Y bien?-Espera unos minutos hasta que le contestan-.

-Realmente no lo sé. Él fue el primero que confío en nosotras, quien nos saco de ese infierno y que en algún momento se gano nuestro cariño y respeto…-Sonaba nerviosa y como si no supiese que decir-No sé cómo, cuándo o por qué pero, todo eso fue más allá y…se volvió amor…¡No te rías!-.

-No lo are-Sonaba más madura que nunca-Creo que imagine que algo así pasaría.-La mira- Esos rumores de que está con Maka son falsos, porque…-Se le acerca para susurrarle en la oreja-él siente lo mismo por ti-.

Ni bien ya se había puesto colorada muchas veces ese día pero, esta vez se había puesto de un rojo realmente fuerte. La chica a su lado volvió a su ser infantil y río como una niña lo cual hizo enfurecer a la otra que estaba por regañarla.

-¡Oh!¿Pero que tenemos aquí?-

,vaya, las bellas compañeras del hijito idiota de Shinigami-sama-.

Aparecieron dos chicos que ellas reconocieron. Eran estudiantes del Shibusen de la peor clase: malas notas, pocas almas obtenidas y que sólo hablan mal de los demás para buscar peleas. E ran personas que les desagradaban, por lo que intentaron ignorarlos e irse.

-¡Hey!¿A dónde van?¡Déjennos ir con ustedes!-.

-¡Eso! Deben sentirse solas desde que Kid está con Maka-.

La mayor Thompson se voltea furiosa para encararlos.

-¿Quién se los dijo?-.

-¿Eh?-Ambos sueltan unas risas-Todo el mundo lo sabe. Con lo chismosas que son las mujeres…-.

-¡Ellos no están saliendo juntos!-.

-Oye,oye.¿Por qué te enojas tanto?-.

-Porque son simples rumores y los dicen como si fuera verdad-

-Es eso o…-Se le dibuja una sonrisa maliciosa-Kid te gusta-.

Queda petrificada, esos dos sabían muy bien como arruinarle el humor a alguien.

-Oh, ya veo-Dice el otro chico-No puedes aceptar que están juntos por celos y miedo-.

-¡No es verdad! No sólo onee-chan y yo sabemos que es ,Black Star y Tsubaki lo saben-.

-¿Tú también?-

-Por favor, piénselo. Death the Kid es el hijo de Shinigami-sama, por lo que puede hacer lo que quiera; Maka puede ver almas y sus padres son una Death Scyte y quien la creo. En resumen hijos de gente poderosa, un caprichoso malcriado y una creída.¡La pareja perfecta! Gente podrida ¿No?-.

-¡Ninguno es así!-.

-¡Kid nunca se aprovecharía del poder de su padre y Maka es un alumna modelo que se esfuerza muy duro!-.

-¡La gente podrida acá son otros!-.

-¿Qué opinas?-Se dirige a su amigo-.

-Obviamente está defendiendo a Kid pero, no me parece que con Maka pase lo mismo.

-¿Saben qué? Me canse-Se da la vuelta-Sólo pierdo mi tiempo-Agarra a su hermana-Vamos,Patty- Se la lleva caminando-.

Va aumentando la velocidad ya que esos chicos las siguen.

-Vamos,Liz-chan, pasa un rato con nosotros, así no estas sola-.

-Nunca-.

-No seas mala-.

-¡Cállate!-.

Van aumentando la velocidad al punto en donde empiezan a correr y las Thompson se separan. La más grande va tomando muchos caminos para perderlos pero, no funciona. En cambio Patty va atrás y le cuesta alcanzarlos.

Siguen hasta llegar a un puente que estaba arriba de un sendero de faroles y un montón de tiendas. Uno de los idiotas se da cuenta de algo.

-¡Ya para de correr, rubia!-.

-¡Y ustedes váyanse!-.

-¡Por el amor a…!-Antes de poder continuar, su compañero se adelanta, logrando alcanzar a la chica y sosteniéndole los brazos-.

-¡Suéltame!-.

-Mira eso- La voltea para que vea en dirección a la calle de abajo-.

Fue algo realmente cruel. Ella que se destrozaba internamente, mientras que los idiotas se reían como idiotas.

Allí abajo se podía ver la espalda de Death the Kid que estaba abrazando a una joven rubia con dos colitas. La cara de la chica estaba mirando levemente hacía arriba pero, era tapada por la cabeza del chico. Parecía que se estaban besando.

-¿Y bien?-Preguntaba cruelmente quien aun le agarraba los brazos-¿Qué puedes…?-Recibe un codazo de ella que lo obliga a soltarla-¡Ouch!- La joven escapa-¡Ey!-.

-Ignórala-Le extiende la mano-Dame tu celular-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Porque el mío no puede sacar fotos-.

Captando lo que su compañero intenta, se lo entrega y este saca la foto.

-¿Se lo mandamos a todos?-.

-Si, pero antes uno especial-La envía-Bien, ahora…-Le tiran el teléfono al suelo y de un pisotón se rompe en mil pedazos-.

-¡Mi teléfono!¡¿Qué crees que…?

-Cállate-Mira en la dirección donde estaba su usuario-_No lo ,tú…-_Antes de seguir a su hermana se dirige a los dos que estaban detrás de ella-¿A quién se lo enviaron?-.

-¿Te importa?-.

-¿A quién?-Les lanza una mirada atemorizante, no por nada era llamada demonio en el pasado-.

-A-a…-Traga saliva-A Soul Eater-.

* * *

**Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Sólo faltan dos capítulos para terminar este fic y planeo subirlos juntos. Intentare hacerlo lo más rápido posible.**

**Y a TheDivaP77: No, el diablillo no aparecerá en este fic.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!**


	5. Locura

**Locura.**

**Soul Eater Pov.**

Casi había pasado una semana desde que Soul recibió aquella foto. Desde entonces, siempre que veía a su compañera junto a Kid, recordaba esa imagen. Si Blair no hubiese borrado ese mensaje, de seguro él lo estaría viendo para auto torturarse en forma de castigo por su idiotez.

Ahora se encontraba en su cama. Ya no lo podía soportar, se sentía realmente mal. No quería salir de su cuarto ese día y ver que la chica que ama está con otro un día más.

Se escuchan unos pasos acercarse y una voz llamándolo. Se abre la puerta de su cuarto, de ella aparece una joven de ojos verdes, con un delantal rosa y con una espátula en la mano.

-Soul, despierta o se nos hará tarde- Se la veía feliz-.

-Mmh…-Se voltea para no verla- Hoy falto, no me siento bien-.

-Soul-Su voz se oía más cerca-.

-Es en serio- Se escuchaba molesto-No te…-Se levanta y se gira para verla-.

Cuando el albino se había girado, ella tomo la oportunidad. Corrió el flequillo del chico y con delicadeza apoyo su frente en la del otro.

-No parece que tengas fiebre-Le dice sin alejar su frente-.

Estaban así por durante unos segundos pero, para el arma fue mucho tiempo. Su corazón latía deprisa y sus ojos estaban bien abiertos. A esa distancia tan corta, podía apreciar esos preciosos ojos esmeraldas de Maka, su suave y blanca piel y sus delicados y tentadores labios. Tenía el deseo de besarla pero, se resistía tanto como podía.

-No parece que tengas fiebre- Le dice la rubia alejándose- igual, no pareces encontrarte en buen estado…Mira, tienes la cara roja y estas muy sudado-.

Cuando se da cuenta de eso, el albino se muere de vergüenza. Se desvía la mirada y por lo bajo maldice sus hormonas.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Pregunta la chica-Te pusiste más…-.

-¡N-No es nada!-Se tapa con las sabanas y le grita nervioso su compañero-Hoy no creo poder ir a la escuela pero, no es para que tú no -Lee la mente de su amiga-.

-¿Eh? Pero…-Se estaba por oponer-.

-No es nada tan grave-Se dirige a ella mostrándole un sonrisa-No te preocupes y ve-.

Captando las buenas intenciones de su arma, le sonríe.

-Entendido-Se dirige a la puerta-Adiós-.

Una vez la joven se va, cierra los ojos para tratar de dormir. Unos pocos minutos luego, el sonido de la puerta de su cuarto cerrándose lo despierta. Percibió un rico aroma no muy lejos de él. Al voltease vio una bandeja con el desayuno en su mesa de noche.

Se levanta para ver a su compañera, sin embargo al abrir la puerta de su cuarto ve como la de calle se cierra. Se voltea hacia su cuarto para ver la bandeja. En ella ve lo que parece una nota. La agarra y la le:

_Soul:_

_Aquí esta el desayuno, cómelo todo y asegúrate de descansar bien ¿Si?_

_Prometo volver lo más rápido posible._

_Maka._

Al terminar de leer mira la comida dejada por la chica. Una leve sonrisa se le forma ante el tierno gesto.

-Bien,-Ahora en su cara figuraba la típica sonrisa que ponía cada vez que estaba apunto devoraba un alma-gracias por la comida-.

* * *

_No sé que horas de la noche eran, pero puedo asegurar que era muy tarde. No podía dormir debido a unos ruidos._

_Me levante de mi cama para ver que pasaba. Estaba por abrir la puerta pero, en su lugar apoye mi oreja contra ella. Era como pensé, los ruidos provenían del pasillo de la casa._

_Lentamente gire el picaporte y abrí la puerta sin hacer algún sonido. No la abrí del todo, solo lo suficiente para verlo…_

_Ahí se encontraba un chico joven de pelo negro con tres líneas blancas abrazando y besando con pasión a una chica de pelo rubio sujetado a dos colitas. Cada vez que tenía la oportunidad la chica con la cara sonrojada susurraba algo._

_-K…Ki…id…kid…Kid,Kid ¡KID!-._

-¡NOOO!- Grito Soul despertándose de golpe realmente sudado y nervioso-.

-¡¿Waa?!-Grito quien estaba cerca suyo y se había asustado por la sorpresa-¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto alarmada-.

-Oh, Maka-Se calmaba- Nada, sólo un sueño-.

-Pues, casi tiro todo por eso-Lo regaño, tenía entre manos otra bandeja pero, en este caso con el almuerzo y lo pone sobre la mesita-¿Qué clase de sueño tuviste?-Se sienta sobre una silla que arrastro para estar más cerca-.

-No lo recuerdo bien…-Mintió, desvía la mirada para no verla-No tengo hambre-.

-¿Eh? No digas eso, lo hice para que sintieras mejor-Lo regaña-.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse al oírlo. No era la primera ves que la chica cocinaba para él, es más lo hacía casi todos los días. Sin embargo era la primera vez que la escuchaba decir que lo había echo especialmente para él. No sabía que decir.

Le dirige la mirada para volver a rechazarla.

-¡Te digo que…!-Antes de terminar, ya tenía en la boca el tenedor con un trozo de comida-.

-Entonces te la daré yo-Ríe la rubia sosteniendo el tenedor- Oh. Casi lo olvido- Suelta el cubierto y agarra algo en la mesa-Ten, póntelo-Le extiende un termómetro-.

Obedeciendo a su compañera, lo agarra y se lo pone bajo la axila.

-Ok. Ya está…-Otro trozo de comida en su boca-.

Maka reía de la cara de Soul.

-¿Te sientes humillado?-Decía entre risitas-Poco cool ¿No?. Estas todo rojo de vergüenza-.

-_¡No es por eso!_-Pensaba el joven-_Es porque me estas dando de comer que estoy colorado. No sé si es cool o no, no me importa lo disfruto…¿¡Lo disfruto!?¡ARGHHH!-._

Así continúan ellos dos. La dulce chica que le da de comer tiernamente y el monstruo pervertido que disfruta el momento devorando lo que le da sin decir nada. Sigue así hasta que finalmente dejan el plato limpio.

-Bueno, eso es todo-Dijo Maka alejando la bandeja-.

-Si-Mira con frustración el plato y piensa-_¡Maldición! Quería seguir disfrutando un poco más. Quizás no me vuelva a…-._

Mientras intentaba volver a verla a la cara ocurrió algo que no podía creer. Una pequeña mano entra por el cuello de su remera y hace contacto con su pecho. Ante esto su corazón no paraba de latir a máxima velocidad.

_-L-La mano…¡Su mano está en mi pecho!¿¡Qué significa esto?!No está quieta, se mueve hacía algún lado. ¿Acaso es una señal?¿¡ES ESE TIPO DE SEÑAL!?…Maka…Nunca pensé que serias capaz de algo así…¿En serio tu…?-._

_-_¡Acá!-Exclama la rubia sacando rápidamente su mano y junto con ella el termómetro que le había dado a su arma.

-_¿¡Era eso?!-_Piensa perplejo al ver el objeto. Luego se da cuenta en como su Meister observa aquello-¿Qué pasa?-.

-Nada. Debe estar roto-Mira al albino-Dice que tienes 98º, obviamente no es así. Tendré que comprar otro-Lo deja sobre la mesa y se lleva los platos sucios-.

Una vez que su compañera se va de la habitación mira el termómetro completamente avergonzado y maldiciéndolo por lo bajo.

De repente se escucha al teléfono sonando. Rápidamente es atendido por Maka.

-Hola, residencia Evans y Albarn- Sospechando que se tratase de Kid, Soul decide escuchar la conversación-Oh, hola.¿Qué pasa?…¿Eh?…Si, ya veo-Se lleva la mano a la cara-Será idiota. Si, no hay ningún problema.-Se quita la mano-¿A qué hora?… Me parece -Corta-.

_-Ha quedado en verse con alguien pero…¿Será Kid?¿A donde van?¿Qué planean hacer?…-_Antes de poder seguir con sus dudas, escucha pasos acercarse. Sorprendido, rápidamente aleja su oreja de la puerta. Retrocede hasta chocar con su cama. Siente algo bajo su pie, lo mira era una remera sucia que estaba bajo su cama. Se le forma una sonrisa picara, se le ocurre una idea para vengarse por lo del almuerzo.

-Soul, te quería de…-Abre la puerta-¡Kyaaa!-Grita toda colorada-.

Ante ella estaba su compañera sin camisa y apunto de bajarse los pantalones.

-¡Maka!-Fingía estar sorprendido y avergonzado-¡Toca antes!-.

-¡S-Si!-Rápidamente cierra la puerta completamente avergonzada-¡L-Lo lamento!

-No te preocupes, fue un accidente ¿No?-Se aguantaba la risa, juraría que ella estaba más roja de lo que él estaba-.

-B-Bueno-Hablaba detrás de la puerta-Yo sólo quería decirte que saldré con Tsubaki-El chico ya no tenía ganas de reír, lo relajo el saber que iría con Kid- no se cuanto tardare, así que ve sin mi.¿Bien? Nos veremos allá-.

-¿Eh?-Pregunto incrédulo-.

-Veras, a Black Star se le ocurrió la _brillante_ idea de usar el vestido de Tsubaki como…-.

-No me refiero a eso. ¿Ir sin ti?¿Vernos allá?¿En dónde?¿De qué hablas?-.

-¿Eh?-Se la escucha sorprendida-¿Lo olvidaste? Hoy es la fiesta del Shibusen-.

-Cierto, era hoy.- Ya vestido - De todos modos, no tengo muchas ganas de ir.-

-¿Eh?- Abre bruscamente la puerta-¡No!¡Debes ir!-.

Tenía una mirada seria, lo cual sorprendió al chico. No entendía por qué era tan importante que fuera.

-Oi.¿Por qué es tan importante que vaya?-.

-¿Ara?-Algo avergonzada y sin saber que decir tardo en contestar-Porque yo quiero que vayas…-Trataba de parecer normal y se rascaba el mentón-.

-¿Y por qué querrías eso?-La respuesta que le dio no le convenció mucho-.

-Sencillo.- Actúa más normal y con tono alegre- Porque quiero bailar contigo-.

Ella tenía los ojos cerrados, una bella sonrisa de oreja a oreja y algo de rubor. Su Arma no podía dejar de verla embobado. Cuando reacciono voltea la mirada intentando parecer indiferente.

-Que se le va a hacer. De acuerdo, iré únicamente para bailar contigo, pero me iré cuando terminemos.-Le echa un vistazo rápido a la chica luego cierra ambos ojos-Es una promesa…-.

-Si.-Se acerca al joven. Otra cosa-.

Se agacha para recoger una remera que estaba debajo del pie del peliblanco. A propósito, tira de ella de tal manera que tira a quien la estaba pisando, como una venganza por la de antes.

-Tengo que lavar esto-Sonreía complacida, mientras se iba de la habitación-.

El chico que se encontraba en el suelo no hacía otra cosa que maldecir por lo bajo.

* * *

En medio de la sala de fiestas donde se festejaba el aniversario del Shibusen se encontraba Soul Eater Evans vistiendo un traje negro, corbata de mismo color y camisa roja. Estaba buscando a su compañera por todas partes con la mirada. Desde que se fue a comprar con Tsubaki no la ha vuelto a ver.

Cuando estaba tomando un sorbo de su bebida escucho una vos familiar.

-¡Soouuuul!- Era la inconfundible vos chillona de su amigo Black Star-.

Al voltearse lo ve, con el traje desaliñado, y junto a él su arma que llevaba puesto un vestido blanco con negro y a Patty con vestido negro.

-Buenas- Lo saluda el de pelo azul-.

-Buenas noches-Dice cortésmente Tsubaki-.

-Buenas noches- La rubia lo repite en un tono infantil -.

-Yo- Saluda el albino quien se percata de algo-¿Mmh? ¿Dónde están Kid y Liz?-.

-Pues…-Contesta Black Star con los brazos detrás de la cabeza- Parece que está ocupado con algunos asuntos de la fiesta por ser el hijo de Shinigami…o algo- Hace un gesto con la mano-.

-Liz-chan vino con nosotros pero, dijo que vio a un viejo amigo e iría a saludarlo-.

-En cualquier caso- Comenta Black Star- ¿Y Maka?-.

- No lo sé. Desde que salió a comprar con Tsubaki no la volví a ver. Pensé que vendría con ustedes-.

- No.-Responde la de pelo negro- No tardamos muchos en comprar mi vestido… –Hace una pausa como si algo le viniese a la mente-ahora que recuerdo, cuando nos estábamos despidiendo ella dijo que tenía algo muy importante antes de la fiesta…-.

-¿"Algo importante"? A mi no me dijo nada…-Una idea le cruzo por la mente, ni ella ni Kid se encontraban. Patty se dio cuenta al instante de lo que le pasaba-.

-Bueno, eso es lo que recuerdo, puedo estar equivocada…-Confeso apenada-.

-Da igual, dudo que le haya pasado algo grave.- Dijo el peliazul- ¡Muy bien!-Eleva su vos y suena más entusiasta-¡Disfrutemos de esta fiesta en mi honor! ¡A comerlo todo!-.

-No es tu fiesta-Le comenta su amigo-.

Quien se cree un dios ignora el comentario del chico y se dirige a la mesa buffet a toda prisa seguido por su confiable compañera. Soul se limita a mirarlo y suspirar; en ese momento se da cuenta que la menor de los Thompson no se a movido y tiene una mirada seria clavada sobre él.

-¿Pasa algo…?-.

-Viste aquella fotografía.¿No es así?-Lo interrumpe-.

El chico se queda mudo, sabía perfectamente a que se refería pero, no entendía por qué.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Dijo sin perder la cara de asombro-.

-Estuve allí cuando sacaron la foto. Ese par pensaban enviárselas a todos los del Shibusen pero, destruí el celular para evitarlo-.

-¿Por qué harías eso?-.

-Ellos no se besaron, eso no fue un beso, estoy segura-.

-Pero…-.

-A Kid-kun le gusta onee-chan y Maka le gustas tu.¡Lo sé!-Lo mira fijo a los ojos por unos momentos, luego se da media vuelta y se dirige a la comida como los otros, como si nada hubiese pasado-.

Soul estaba en shock una vez más, su cabeza ya no podía más. Maka lo había amado, él la perdió, no podía estar con otra, aun no era tarde, si estaba con otro, ya era tarde, los rumores eran falso, los rumores eran verdaderos, lo sucedido con Kim, Blair y ahora Patty. Tenía tanto en la cabeza que ya no era capaz de pensar con claridad. Lo único que tenía en claro era: "_Mujeres…¿Por qué demonios son tan complicadas? Y¿¡Quién mierda dijo que los amores dramáticos son estupendos!? ¡Y UNA MIERDA, NO ME JODAN!"._

Cansando, se dirige al baño para refrescarse la cara.

* * *

El joven de pelo blanco se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del Shibusen, puesto que había una larga fila para entrar al baño de hombres en la fiesta decidió ir al de la escuela. No había ninguna norma o persona que se lo impidiera y aun que lo hubiera, lo hubiese ignorado. La única persona a la que escuchaba y era capaz de ponerlo en su lugar era su compañera…su compañera. Estaba más calmado después de lavarse la cara pero, seguía sin saber que pensar del tema. No obstante, algo lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡Soul!- Era la inconfundible voz de su Meister-.

Por reflejo se voltea a verla. Allí estaba, había algo de distancia pero, aun podía percatarse de lo bella que estaba. Tenía el pelo suelto y un maquillaje suave, llevaba puesto un trap-less blanco al cuerpo, mostrando que aun que no tuviese mucho pecho su cuerpo tenía una bella forma, la caída del vestido era hasta los pies y tenía un corte a un costado mostrando parte de su pierna derecha, sus medias eran altas y claras y tenía unos zapatos con tacón de fiesta que combinaba con el atuendo.

Todo le quedaba precioso y algo sexy pese a no estar muy dotada. Eso mismo podría decir su mejor critico respecto a como debería ser el cuerpo de una mujer, quien la estaba mirado asombrado, boquiabierto con una gota de baba en la boca y otra de sangre en la nariz. Ni bien se da cuenta de eso, se las limpia con el puño.

Una vez la joven esta frente a su Arma empieza a hablar.

-Disculpa, no quería llegar ten tarde-.

-No te preocupes la personas cool no son puntuales en las fiestas-.

-Llegue más tarde que tú.¿Significa que soy más cool?-.

-Eh, bueno…-Al no saber que decir su amiga se ríe-En todo caso. ¿Qué te paso?-

-¿Eh?- Deja de reír-.

-Me encontré con Tsubaki, me dijo que terminaron rápido y le dijiste que tenías algo importante que hacer-.

-Oh, eso. No era nada.-Quien la conociese se daría cuenta de que mentía-.

-Maka.-Sonaba serio- Has salido mucho últimamente y por un buen rato. Me preocupa. Por favor dime lo que ocurre-.

Maka no era capaz de desviar la mirada, aquellos ojos rojos estaban mirando directamente los suyos. Siempre fueron hermosos pero, tenían un toque de seriedad y convicción que la hipnotizaban. Ya era hora de decírselo todo.

-Bueno, creo que es verdad. Es momento de que te lo diga. Veras desde hace unos días he estado paseando por Death City junto con Kid…-.

Su explicación continuaba pero, Soul ya no la escuchaba. Con oírla pronunciar el nombre de ese chico le basto. Todo era verdad, ella estaba con otro…No…No lo permitiría.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?-Susurro por lo bajo, pero la rubia fue capaz de escucharlo-.

-¿Eh?-Se empezaba a preocupar-¿A qué…?-.

-¿Tengo que dejar de criticarte?-La empieza a acorralar-¿Tengo que manosearte?¿Besuquearte?¿Hacerte el amor todo el tiempo?-La acorrala contra la pared-.

-¡¿Soul?!¿Qué diablos te pasa!?-Sus labios se estaban acercando, cuando estaban por tocarse reacciona-¡MAKA-CHOP!-.

El chico cae adolorida al suelo mientras que la vencedora levanto el libro en alto en señal de victoria.

-¿Pero que diablos te pasa?-Se queja la chica en tono molesto-¿De dónde vino…?-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-¿Eh?-.

-¿Por qué elegiste a Kid?-Parecía estar a punto de explotar en llanto, desesperación e ira-¿Es por algo en especial?¿Un _trato_ especial? Dime que es y lo are mejor. Lo sé, puedo…-.

-¡MAKA-CHOP!-Sentencia ya harta de la escena-.

-¡Augh!-Vuelve en sí pero, furioso-¿¡Y eso por qué diablos fue?!-.

-¡Idiota!-Sonaba molesta-¡¿Pensabas que era _eso _lo que hacíamos?!¡Escucha a las personas cuando te hablan!-.

El chico estaba sentado en el suelo mirándola confuso, entonces ella se le acerca y se pone en cuclillas.

-Veras, hace un tiempo descubrí una especie de tradición…-Se aclara la garganta, estaba algo roja y parecía avergonzada como si estuviera hablando de tonterías-que…bueno…decía que…-Suspira-Promete que no te reirás-Su compañero asiente con la cabeza-Bueno, hay una especie de tradición, por así decir, que si le regalas algo a alguien importante para ti a la medianoche del aniversario del Shibusen, ambos tendrán un brillante futuro juntos-Hace una pausa, lo mira y esquiva la mirada-Kid sabía de ella y que realmente funcionaba…Como queríamos que fuese un regalo perfecto no estábamos muy seguros de que comprar, por lo que decidimos ayudarnos a encontrarlo-.

Mira un reloj y ce que marcan las doce en punto.

-No sé por qué pensaste que tendría algo con Kid, si…-le extiende, con ambas manos, una cajita negra adornada con una cinta roja-Si te quiero a ti-.

Soul Eater Evans estaba con los ojos completamente abiertos. Mira a la caja, luego a su compañera y vuelve a ver la caja. La toma y con cuidado la abre. Adentro había un reloj dorado que parecía diseñado para él.

-Es un reloj musical-Explica Maka con una sonrisa-Tiene aquella canción de piano que tocaste cuando nos conocimos-.

-No lo entiendo.-Murmura confundido-Siempre te trato mal-.

-¿Eh?¿"Tratarme mal"?-

-No te hagas. Siempre te molesto, en especial si es sobre tu cuerpo, te critico y doy la impresión de ser pervertido...-.

-Primero que nada, no das la impresión, ERES PERVERTIDO-Lo interrumpe para aclarar ese punto importante, provocando que un aura de depresión rodease a Soul-Segundo, es cierto que te encanta criticarme y eres un pervertido. Sin embargo, eres mi mejor amigo, siempre puedo confiar en ti porque se que me ayudaras, eres fiel, te preocupas por mi, has estado a mi lado siempre incluso arriesgaste tu vida para salvar la mía-Acerca su mano al pecho de su Arma para acariciar donde debería estar su cicatriz-Es por eso que te amo-.

Otra vez estaba con los ojos como plato y con rubor. Rápidamente se le pasa y mira a la chica a los ojos.

-Maka,-Le acaricia una mejilla-Te amo.-Se acerca lentamente para besarla-.

Fue una sorpresa para la rubia pero, no se opuso está vez y se lo devolvió. Fue el un momento realmente bello y que jamás olvidarían.

* * *

**Realmente lamento la tardanza (Inclinación).**

**Soul Eater no me pertenece ni sus personajes. **


	6. Angustia

**Angustia.**

**Liz Thompson Pov.**

_Abro la puerta de mi casa._

_-¡Ya volví!-Grite alegremente, sin embargo al no escuchar respuesta alguna me preocupe-¿Kid?¿Patty?-._

_Empiezo a buscarlos. La casa estaba a oscuras. De pronto veo un sendero de ropa en uno de los pasillos. Se dirigía a la habitación de Kid._

_La puerta de su cuarto estaba entre abierta. Sin pensarlo se asoma para ver. En ella estaba su compañero durmiendo en su cama con la compañía de otra chica de pelo rubio._

-¡NOOO!-En ese instante vuelve a la realidad-Fue solo un sueño-.

Respiraba entrecortadamente tratando de calmarse. Cuando lo consigue la puerta se abre y tras ella estaba su hermana.

-¿Está todo bien, onee-chan?-Su tono sonaba preocupado-.

-Si, sólo fue una pesadilla. Perdón por preocuparte-.

-Mentira. Seguís angustiada por lo del otro día.¿No?-Clava su mirada en la de su hermana-Dudo que se hayan besado…-.

-Basta, Patty-Se la veía cansada y forzando una leve sonrisa-Nosotras mismas los vimos-.

-Pero, estaba oscuro y estábamos lejos…-En su tono se notaba un poco de desesperación por animar a su hermana-.

-No hay nadie más con el pelo negro y con tres rayas verticales-.

-Igual, pudieron estar haciendo otra cosa…-.

-¡Basta!-Hasta ahí podía llegar, no aguantaba más hablar de ese tema-Estoy bien,-Más calmada se toca la frente-solo cansada-.

La menor sabía perfectamente que estaba mintiendo pero, también que no era lo mejor seguir discutiéndolo con ella. Desde _aquello_ ha estado muy angustiada y ha tenido problemas para descansar, siempre que lo hacía tenía pesadillas _KidxMaka _y no podía evitarlo ya que desde que su animo empezó a decaer ha estado más cansada de lo normal. Ni bien Patty se fue volvió a recostarse.

* * *

_-Es normal-Dice el joven Shinigami dándole la espalda a su Arma-Tu eres mi arma y yo tu técnico. ¿No? Somos compañeros y nada más-._

_Liz lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos sin poder creer lo que le decían. Sin darse cuenta, las palabras se le escapan de la boca:_

_-¡No quiero!-Su compañero se voltea a verla-No quiero ser sólo eso…Quiero, no. Podemos ser más. Salir juntos no sólo en misiones sino en citas. Ser novios y en un futuro casarnos y tener hijos…-_

_Kid la seguía mirando inexpresivo mientras que Liz se da cuenta de todo lo que acaba de decir. Su cara tenía una expresión de vergüenza absoluta y con ambas manos se tapaba la boca._

"_¿¡Qué dije?!¡Las dos últimas estuvieron de más!¿Qué va ha pensar?¡¿Qué hago?!". Entonces un suspiro de parte del pelinegro la saca de sus pensamientos._

_-Que estupidez. Sólo podemos ser compañeros-._

_-¡Pero yo no lo quiero!-Una parte en su tono sonaba desesperado-¡Tu me gustas mucho Kid!-._

_-Lo lamento, Liz.-La mira de frente y con una leve sonrisa-A quien amo es a Maka-._

_De la nada aparece la aludida. Lentamente el chico la acerca a él; sus miradas se chocaban ambas con un brillo de amor y dulzura. Entonces sus labios se empiezan a rosar hasta que por fin…_

Se vuelve a despertar pero, en esta ocasión de una manera más brusca de lo habitual. Su corazón palpitaba a gran velocidad, estaba sudada y respiraba lentamente.

Mira a su alrededor, todo normal. Fue sólo otro sueño, o mejor dicho, pesadilla. Suelta un suspiro de alivio.

Como hace un rato, la puerta se abre y tras ella se encontraba Patty.

-¿Ya te despertaste?-Pregunta en susurros pero, al asomarse y ver que así era eleva la vos-Ya es hora de ir preparándose para la fiesta-.

Liz agarra el despertador y se lo acerca para ver la hora sin levantarse de la cama. Al ver que era cierto, cierto suelta un bostezo y se estira un poco. Acto seguido y como por arte de magia, olvida el sueño de antes, es más parece que toda la angustia y cansancio desaparece. Rejuvenecida se para en su cama y eleva el puño al aire.

-¡Es la momento de prepararse!-La fanática de la moda ha vuelto-.

-¡SIII!-La infantil y fiel compañera también-.

* * *

Se tomaron un muy largo tiempo en prepararse pero, milagrosamente estuvieron listas a tiempo.

Patty tenía un trap-less negro con la pollera corta con zapatos de poco tacón de ese mismo color y con una cinta y medias rojas que resaltaban. Estaba realmente bella pero, no podía negar que su querida hermana lo estaba más. Ella llevaba puesto un vestido estilo mandil negro con adornos en la espalda, con medias oscuras y zapatos de punta de alfiler y tacón de aguja con unos adornos idénticos al del vestido.

-Bueno,-Dijo la mayor mirándose al espejo- ahora hay que buscar a Kid…-

-¡Ah! Él se fue hace un rato. Recibió una llamada sobre recoger un pedido. Me dijo que era un favor de su padre sobre la fiesta de hoy y que tardara por lo que nos veremos en la fiesta-.

-¿En serio?-Cuestiono Liz mientra elegía un peinado- ¿Qué será?- Una pequeña idea aparece en su cabeza, relacionada con cierta chica pero, la descarta al recordar que tiene que ver con su padre-Entonces, vamos.-Suelta su pelo y se va junto a su hermana-.

* * *

Frente a la entrada del Shibusen había un montón de gente bien arreglada, entre ellos destacaban las Thompson que dejaban con la boca abierta a una gran cantidad de muchachos. La mayor era la que más atención atraía y estaba orgullosa de eso, caminando como modelo con el mentón en alto y una sonrisa que mostraba que lo estaba disfrutando. Es entonces cuando unas sacudidas salvajes de parte de la menor la baja de las nubes. Logra soltarse y estaba por retarla cuando, logra ver lo que trataba de decirle.

-¡Black Star, Tsubaki!-Grita Patty tan contenta que parece una niñita-.

-¡Holasss!-Saluda el de pelo azul con un gesto mientras se les acercaba-.

-Buenas noches Liz, Patty.-Dijo la chica que lo acompañaba-Lucen preciosas-.

-Gracias, tu también.-Dicen al unísono-.

-¿Kid no está con ustedes?-Observo Black Star buscando con la mirada al chico Shinigami-.

-Tenía unos asuntos como hijo de Shinigami-sama.-Aclara rápidamente Patty-Dijo que nos encontraríamos dentro-.

-En ese caso entremos-Finalizo del chico sin darle mayor importancia-.

Se dirigían a la escuela. Mientras caminaban, Liz le echa un vistazo al cielo, estaba precioso. De un azul oscuro muy bello y ,según ella, _romántico_; sin nubes, con muchas estrellas brillando y la luna tan sonriente como siempre. Bajando la mirada ve la escuela, en ese momento se detiene. Era una ventana del tercer piso y la habitación no estaba iluminada pero, vio una silueta y supo perfectamente de quien era: Death the Kid.

Sin pensarlo, agarra el hombro de su hermana.

-Disculpen, acabo de ver a una vieja amiga y Quiero ir a saludarla.¿No hay problema?-Se escusa-.

-No, adelante.-Dice con una sonrisa la joven de pelo negro-.

-Nos vemos luego entonces.-Se despide mientras se aleja tan rápido como puede.

* * *

En uno de los pasillos de aquel edificio, estaba oscuro y sin nadie más que una hermosa joven con un elegante vestido. Esta se asoma a la ventana para ver la vista de abajo, estaba segura, era en ese lugar done lo vio. Sin embargo, no sabía donde podría estar ahora. Solo siguió adelante, la dirección que supuso que tomo aquel chico.

No llevaba mucho caminando cuando en un cruce con otro pasillo escucho unas voces familiares.

-Es precioso-Dijo una vos femenina-.

Pegada a la pared, se asoma a ver que pasaba. Inmediatamente y para su mala suerte reconoce a aquellos chicos: Maka Albarn y Death the Kid.

-¿Tu crees?-Pregunta el chico con una leve sonrisa-.

-Si-.

-Gracias, el tuyo también fue una buena elección-.

Quien los espiaba no entendía de lo que hablaban aun que eso no importaba mucho realmente, el solo verlos juntos a solas era una gran tortura. Sentía que estaba por estallar en lágrimas es más, se le había escapado una. Con la mano se seco los ojos y en cuanto pudo volver a ver aquella _parejita _estaban más cerca. Ya no podía más, dio media vuelta y corrió tanto como pudo. Inmediatamente aquel chico se dio cuenta de su huida.

-¿Liz?-Susurro preocupado y fue tras ella sin más-.

* * *

La pobre chica estaba corriendo desesperadamente con ojos llenos de lagrimas que corrían su maquillaje. Realmente estaba destrozada, incapaz de reprimir su llanto; sólo deseaba desaparecer de cualquier manera.

-¡Liz!-Grita alguien a lo lejos. No podía equivocarse era Kid-

Aumenta aun más la velocidad, no quería verlo. No sabía como afrontar la situación, pensaba que no podría volver a verlo a la cara sin derrumbarse.

Parece que lo había perdido, ya no lo escuchaba. Sin embargo, seguía corriendo del mismo modo, incluso cuando tenía que bajar unas escaleras. En mitad de la escalera, el fino tacón de su zapato no lo soporta más y se rompe; provocando que caiga por las escaleras. Una ves en el suelo con el pie muy adolorido e incapaz de moverse vuelve a escuchar esa vos.

-¡Liz!-Grita realmente preocupado el chico de las tres rayas mientras baja hasta ella-¿Estas bien?-Intenta ayudarla pero, esta lo aleja-.

-¡No!-Grita mientras agita sus brazos para espantarlo-¡Vete!-.

-¡No es momento de estupideces!-Intenta agarrar sus manos-¡Estas herida!-.

-¿¡Y qué te importa?!-.

-¿Eh?-Estaba empezando a perder la paciencia-¡Somos compañeros!-Logra sujetar sus manos-.

-¡Soy sólo eso!¿No?- Lo mira a la cara-.

-¿Cómo?-Se sorprende ante esa cara furiosa y llorosa-.

-¡Soy sólo tu arma, una de dos!¡Sólo para mantener la simetría con Patty! Tu mismo lo dijiste. Jamás seremos algo…-Sorpresivamente, es callada por los labios de aquel chico.

Al principio fue algo brusco, pero se fue haciendo más gentil. La chica no se lo devolvía estaba demasiado sorprendida. Duro apenas unos segundos, luego Kid se alejaba lenta y suavemente.

-Somos sólo eso pero…¡Quiero ser más!-No miraba a la chica sino al suelo-Cuando te lo el otro día…honestamente no sé por qué te lo dije. Estaba tan nervioso y me latía muy rápido el corazón cuando me agradeciste , que no sabía que hacer…-La mira avergonzado-.

Liz no sabía como reaccionar. El beso y la confesión de Kid la dejaron en shock. Entonces lo recordó y reacciono inmediatamente.

-¡El beso!-Grito sorprendiendo al chico-¡¿Qué hay de cuando besaste a Maka?!-.

Kid tenía la boca y los ojos abiertos, el ceño fruncido y la cara roja, expresando su indignación.

-¡Yo nunca bese a nadie!-Gritó-¡Recién te di mi primer beso!-.

-¡Te vi besando a Maka en el sendero de faroles!-.

-¡Oh! Eso.- Al fin comprendió a lo que la chica se refería-.

-¿¡Si se besaron?!- Parecía a punto de llorar-.

-¡No, por supuesto que no!¡Cálmate ya!-Intentaba tranquilizarla-.

-¿Entonces?- Dijo más calmada pero, aun parecía estar por llorar-.

-Veras…-

_Flash Back_

_Maka y yo hemos estado ayudando mutuamente para encontrar los regalos perfectos. Esto nos llevo mucho tiempo; recorrimos casi toda la ciudad buscándolos. Y bueno, ese día había decido ver una zona de tiendas algo viejas._

_-¿Cuántas van ya?- Exclame desanimado al salir de una tienda-._

_-Creo que…-Decía Maka mientras hacía cálculos mentalmente- 32…-Solte un suspiro desalentador- No te desanimes, aun hay tiempo y lugares que aun no hemos visto-._

_-Si pero, de todos modos. ¿No deberíamos volver?-Miro el cielo-Ya está empezando a anochecer-._

_-Cierto, no me había dado cuenta.-Mira sorprendida el cielo- La última. ¿Si?-Me sonríe como una niña pidiéndoles un favor a sus padres-._

_-De acuerdo.-Su entusiasmo me anido un poco-._

_Caminamos un poco tratando de elegir a que local entrar. Entonces Maka señala uno pequeño, algo viejo, sin cartel o anuncio que mostrara su nombre y en la vidriera se podía ver que estaba repleto de collares, pulseras, anillos, relojes, sombreros, bufandas, anteojos y otras cosas así._

_Como a mi también me pareció una tienda interesante nos dirigimos a verla. Sin embargo, algo paso. Cuando Maka, que fue la primera en entrar, abrió la puerta dejo de moverse. Eso me sorprendió, cuando me acerque a ella pare preguntarle si estaba bien me di cuenta que tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. Estaba mirando fijamente a una mujer muy bella que estaba ojeando unas bufandas. Dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo entonces, empecé a seguirla. Finalmente la alcance ahí, en ese sendero de faroles._

_-¿¡Maka, qué fue eso?!- No podría decirte si eso fue una pregunta o un regaño-._

_-La conozco…-Dijo sin mirarme-._

_-¿Eh?-Me podía dar cuenta de que lago malo le pasaba-._

_-Fue hace tiempo pero, la recuerdo…Cuando era pequeña, pesque a mi papá coqueteando con esa mujer-._

_Esa fue una situación incomoda, realmente no sabía que decir para que estuviera mejor. Quería evitar que llorara pero, al final lo hizo sin mi ayuda. Lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue abrazarla como consuelo hasta que dejase de llorar._

_**Fin del Flash Back.**_

-Eso fue lo que paso.¡No hay nada entre Maka y yo, te lo juro!-.

Kid estaba nervioso esperando la respuesta de Liz, no sabía como iba a reaccionar. Ella lo estaba mirando sorprendida sin moverse o decir algo. La tensión aumentaba para el chico Shinigami. Entonces, finalmente es rota por la chica sin embargo, no esperaba que su respuesta fuera morirse de risa.

-¿¡A qué viene eso!?-Exclamo muy enojado-¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad!-.

-¡Eres un tonto!¡Yo soy una tonta!¡Ambos!- Exclama alegremente entre risas-.

Liz no paraba de reírse hasta el punto que le dolía la panza y no podía respirar y Kid tenía en la cara una mueca graciosa de indignación.

-Un momento…-Deja de reír - Maka y tu se estaban ayudando…¿A comprar unos regalos?¿Cómo?-Lo mira sin comprender-.

-Ha-Hay una tradición- Su cara empieza a obtener un tono rojizo- que dice que si le regalas algo especial a la persona que amas, su futuro juntos sera bueno. Así que, le pedí a Maka que me ayudara a encontrarte un regalo perfecto…-Acto seguido le muestra una cajita negra y la abre-.

Liz, sin habla, agarra aquella caja. Adentro tenía un precioso collar con un corazón y una piedra azul en él.

-Es de plata, la piedra y, bueno, hoy lo tuve que recoger por el pedido especial que hice- Explica.

-¿Eh?-Curiosa agarra esa pieza de joyería y la empieza a examinarla mejor. En la espalda del corazón tenía algo grabado:

"_For my perfect angel of __Brooklyn" _y abajo el símbolo de los shinigamis.

-¿Me lo pondrías?- Lo mira dulcemente-.

-Por supuesto- Con elegancia agarra el collar y se lo pone- ¿Vamos al baile?- Pregunta al terminar-.

-Si- Al intentar levantarse el pie le duele terriblemente-¡Mi pie!-Chilla-.

-¡No te levantes!-Se agacha- Tal ves te lo doblaste o algo.-Agarra el pie con cuidado-Si, está algo inflamado- Trata de ponerlo en el suelo y sin querer sigue mirando la pierna hasta…-¡Ah!¡M-mejor vamos con Stein para que te ayude!- Evita mirarla a los ojos-.

-Pero no puedo caminar-.

-No hay problema-Se para y la alza al estilo princesa- Sólo tengo que llevarte hasta la enfermería-Le dedica una sonrisa caballeresca y empieza a caminar-.

Liz se sentía realmente tan feliz, era increíble como toda esa angustia y sufrimiento que había estado acumulando desaparece en pocos minutos; ya nada de eso la volvería a afectar. Ahora, simplemente cierra los ojos y apoya su cabeza contra el pecho del chico.

-¿Sabes?- Empezó a decir divertida-Para ser tu primer beso fue muy bueno y no lo digo por decir, lo sé, ya he besado a otros antes-.

-¿E-En serio?- La rubia se da cuenta del tic en su ceja en señal de celos y deseo de sangre-

-Jijiji. Pero ninguno fue tan bueno ni tenía tan lindos labios-.

-¿En-En serio?- Su cara se torna colorada de un modo que nunca había antes-.

En ese momento la rubia vuelve a reír pero, de un modo mucho más alegre evitando que en el pasillo hubiese silencio.

_**Fin**_

* * *

**Finalmente termine mi primer fic =)**

**Estoy realmente feliz, sólo quiero disculparme por la demora he estado con muy poco tiempo. No estoy segura de que fic voy a subir ahora o como me ira el tiempo para poder hacerlos pero, espero que les gusten =D**

**Soul Eater no me pertenece (de ser así hubiese echo que esto pasara en la serie ¬.¬)**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!**


End file.
